Odyssey: Extraction
Odyssey: Extraction is a temporary game mode released for the Odyssey event that first occurred from September 12th to October 9th, 2018. Odyssey: Extraction Description Overview : 5 : Crash Site : 5 player co-op battle. : Defeat a series of monsters, culminating into a large Boss Fight against . The Odyssey game mode is released with five different queues (from easiest to hardest): # Intro # Cadet # Crewmember # Captain # Onslaught You can start playing on the lowest difficulty (Cadet), and to unlock following difficulties you have to win a game on the previous difficulty or join a friend that already has done so. Champion Select In this gamemode you can only play as an Odyssey champion. All the Odyssey champions are available (excluding ), and when selecting a champion the Odyssey skin is automatically selected. When a champion is selected more than once, each same champion has a different chroma. * * * * }} Summoner spells & Runes Exclusive to this gamemode are two available summoner spells, and . In this game mode, you do not have access to runes, instead you can edit your Augments. Augments * Each time you play the mode, you can earn augments for the characters. You keep these for the duration of the event and equip them between games. Augments have various powerful effects. * You unlock extra augment slots as you complete missions over time. You can get up to 5 slots and 15 augments per character. * Each champion has passive augment (innate bonuses) that takes one slot and that cannot be removed. * A "catch-up" augment bundle is available from September 17 – October 8. The bundle includes all augments for either or , but each augment owned reduces the RP price by 8, down to a minimum price of . Malphite= |-|Jinx= |-|Sona= |-|Yasuo= |-|Ziggs= Map elements Friendlies= |-|Powerups and Collectibles= |-|Hazards= |-|Monsters= Items * and are available. * , and are unavailable. * and its upgrades ( ) as well as use the version. * Sustain items only grant 25% of their original amount of sustain, and are renamed with a "Space" in the beginning: ** ( % lifesteal instead of 10%) ** ( % lifesteal instead of 10%) ** (3% healing from Partner damage instead of 12%) ** (3% lifesteal instead of 12%) ** ( % spellvamp and lifesteal instead of 10%) ** (5% lifesteal instead of 20%) ** (4% omivamp instead of 15%) ** ( % lifesteal instead of 10%) ** (3% lifesteal instead of 12%) ** (4% physical damage healing from 15%) * is renamed to , doesn't grant summoner spell cooldown reduction and its caption is changed to "This item is dedicated to space.". Strategy There are a large number of viable strategies due to the variance you can achieve through augments and build paths. When attempting the onslaught based missions, certain champion augments, builds, and team compositions are far more useful than others. Trivia * Media Music= ;Related Music Odyssey - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Odyssey Extraction Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey: Extraction Promo FGM Odyssey Extraction.png|Odyssey: Extraction Odyssey combat1.jpg|Odyssey fights 1 Odyssey combat2.jpg|Odyssey fights 2 Warp screenshot.jpg| in action Resuscitate screenshot.jpg| in action |-|Summoner Icons= Odyssey Jinx profileicon.png|Odyssey Jinx Odyssey Yasuo profileicon.png|Odyssey Yasuo Odyssey Sona profileicon.png|Odyssey Sona Odyssey Malphite profileicon.png|Odyssey Malphite Odyssey Ziggs profileicon.png|Odyssey Ziggs Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Odyssey Veteran Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruiter Badge Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Badge Lifebead profileicon.png|Lifebead Focusbead profileicon.png|Focusbead Odyssey Zenith profileicon.png|Odyssey Zenith Space Lizard profileicon.png|Space Lizard See also * Odyssey * Crash Site * Invasion References